<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paging Dr. Mom by CosmicFlora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573902">Paging Dr. Mom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicFlora/pseuds/CosmicFlora'>CosmicFlora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Onward (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Fluff, Gen, Sickfic, sick!barley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:55:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicFlora/pseuds/CosmicFlora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Barley always puts his family first. When he's the one to get sick, he can count on his mom and little brother to have his back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paging Dr. Mom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I noticed there is a serious lack of sickfics in this fandom so I gave it a shot. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That was awesome!” Ian cheered, pumping his staff in the air. “I can’t believe how much of this new spell book we’ve gotten through.”</p><p>“You’re learning fast, young mage,” Barley smiled, climbing slowly into Guinevere 2.</p><p>“Well, you’re the one who helped me perfect that fireball spell. Thanks again, Barley.”</p><p>“Anytime,” Barley yawned, turning towards the window as if to hide it. It had taken a lot of research to find some books that would expand Ian’s magical knowledge. Watching Ian grow in confidence and skill made the long drive worth it.</p><p>“Getting tired?” Ian asked, hopping into his brother’s van. “You’ve had like 3 energy drinks and you still look beat.”</p><p>“Guess those <em>Crimson Minotaurs</em> aren’t as potent as they used to be.”</p><p>Barley sat heavily in the driver’s seat, rubbing the spot between his closed eyes as if it pained him. They were two hours away from New Mushroomton and the sun was already starting to set. Ian watched him in silence from the passenger’s side.</p><p>“Barley, maybe we ought to head home. You don’t look so good.”</p><p>His brother immediately sat up straight and plastered a big, confident smile on his face.</p><p>“Give up on a quest? Nay, Sir Ian. A warrior never quits until the job is done.”</p><p>“We got a lot done today, and the next leg of our quest will take place at the library, which is closed,” Ian pointed out. “Besides, Mom asked us to be home in time for dinner…Unless of course, you’re trying to avoid our mother.”</p><p>Barley rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Mom has scary powers of perception when one of us doesn’t feel good.”</p><p>“So I was right! You don’t feel good.”</p><p>Barley opened his mouth, closed it, and chuckled.</p><p>“Okay, clever Sir Iandore. You got me.” He slumped back down and passed a hand over his belly. “My gut’s telling me I shouldn’t have had those gas station nachos.”</p><p>“Thank you for telling me,” Ian said. “I know I’m the Little Brother, Barley, but if we’re gonna be going on quests together, you’ve got to let me look out for you once in a while.”</p><p>Barley’s eyes softened with affection.</p><p>“Are you sure you don’t mind if we pick this up another weekend?”</p><p>“The quest can wait,” Ian nodded. “Besides, I know better than to ignore your gut.” He leaned over and touched his brother’s forehead, frowning at the clamminess of it.</p><p> “Why don’t I drive us home this time? Let you nap for a while?”</p><p>For a moment, Ian thought his brother would object but Barley merely sighed.</p><p>“Thanks, Ian. I’m feelin’ kinda rough.”</p><p>-----</p><p> “Mom? Mom, are you home?”</p><p>Laurel descended the stairs, eyes widening in alarm when she saw Ian supporting a very woozy looking Barley. She hit the landing, shooed Blazey and immediately began assessing her boys. </p><p>“What’s wrong? Did something happen?”</p><p>“Barley’s not feeling well,” Ian explained, helping his big brother to the sofa.</p><p>“It’s probably just a bug, Mom. I’m okay,” Barley’s protests were really just for show. He felt awful and now that he was home, he was very grateful to see his mother. He sat quietly as she checked his temperature with practiced hands.</p><p>“You’re a little warm, hon,” Laurel mused, brushing his cheek with her thumb. “Where does it hurt?”</p><p>“My tummy,” Barley mumbled.</p><p> “He puked up half a case of Minotaurs on the way home.”</p><p>“Aww,” Laurel sympathized. “You’re probably not up for dinner right now, huh?”</p><p>Barley swallowed hard and shook his head.</p><p>“Sorry, Mom.”</p><p>“It’s not your fault.” Laurel paused to think a moment. “Tell you what: Colt’s on a last minute grocery run. Why don’t you get comfy in bed and I’ll ask him to pick up a few things for your tummy?”</p><p>“Mooom,” Barley groaned. “I’m a grown man!”</p><p>His mother smirked playfully.</p><p>“Sooo, you don’t want ginger ale with the crazy straws?”</p><p>Ian suppressed a laugh and Barley pouted.</p><p>“Maybe not that grown.”</p><p>In the end, supplies were purchased and Barley was sent to bed. He slept deeply through dinner and family movie night, not even stirring when Laurel checked on him before going to bed. Everyone expected a quiet night.</p><p>-----</p><p>The next morning was a Saturday and Ian took his time getting out of bed. Around 9 a.m. he made his way to the kitchen and found his mother at the table with a basket of sewing. Colt had already gone to work.</p><p>“Morning, Mom.”</p><p>“Hi, honey. Did you sleep well?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Ian smiled, pouring himself some cereal. “It feels nice not having to go anywhere.” He cast a glance towards his brother’s bedroom. The door was closed but he didn’t hear any music playing. Not a good sign. “How’s Barley feeling?” he asked.</p><p>Laurel gave the sock she was darning an anxious stab with her needle.</p><p>“Barley’s staying in bed today, Dr. Mom’s orders.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p> “Yeah, poor guy has a fever and just had a really rough night.”</p><p>Ian winced.</p><p> “Wow, I thought it was just bad nachos.”</p><p>“I’m sure he’s gonna be fine but I want him to rest.”</p><p>Ian felt a pang of sympathy for his brother but not just because he was sick. Barley enjoyed bed rest about as much as Blazey enjoyed bath time and would usually rail against his confinement the moment he started feeling better. Hopefully, that stage would come sooner than later.</p><p>-----</p><p>Around noon, Laurel and Ian looked up from the TV when the door to Barley’s room creaked open.</p><p> “Mom?” Barley shuffled into the hallway wrapped up in the comforter from his bed. He looked wobbly and slightly confused, the blanket trailing behind him.</p><p> “There’s my favorite Quest Master,” Laurel said warmly. “How’s my boy?”</p><p>Barley rubbed tiredly at his eyes with a closed fist, his hair sticking up at odd angles.</p><p>“’M sick, I don’t feel good.”</p><p>“Geez, Barley, your face is all red,” Ian fretted.</p><p>Their mother was already on her feet and feeling Barley’s face and neck. She sucked in a breath at the heat she felt.</p><p>“Honey, you are burning up!”</p><p>“Hotter than earlier?” Ian asked, concern mounting.</p><p>“By a lot.”</p><p>“It’s…my fiery warrior’s blood?” Barley joked weakly.</p><p>“’Fraid not, kiddo. Let’s get you some medicine and back to bed.”</p><p>“Um, about that.” Somehow, the teen managed to flush even redder. “I threw up again.”</p><p>“Oh sweetie…”</p><p>“Sorry, Mom.”</p><p>Laurel unwrapped Barley from the comforter and steered him towards the living room, rubbing his back reassuringly.</p><p>“We’ll set you up on the couch for now, no problem.”</p><p>Ian hung back nervously, wanting to help but not knowing where to start. His mother acknowledged him once Barley was sitting down.</p><p>“Ian, can I ask you to be my nurse for a bit?”</p><p>“Yeah, Mom; what do you need?”</p><p>“We need to cool Barley down. Can you bring some water and a change of clothes?”</p><p>-----</p><p>Barley would have changed his own clothes but his limbs didn’t seem to be working right. Now, as he lay back on the sofa getting his temperature taken, he just felt dizzy. His mother pulled the thermometer out of his mouth and winced at it.</p><p> “My head feels weird,” Barley mumbled.</p><p> “I know, Bar.” Laurel squeezed the excess water from a hand towel and started patting down her son’s flushed face. “That ibuprofen’s gonna bring your fever down.”</p><p>“Do you think it’s food poisoning?” Ian asked anxiously. “That gas station last night was pretty sketchy.”</p><p>“I’m not sure,” his mother sighed. “Let’s give Barley a chance to rest and keep some fluids down. If he’s not any better by afternoon, I’ll take him to the doctor.”</p><p>“Nay! No doctors for me,” Barley slurred, losing his fight against sleep. “’M feelin’ better already.”</p><p>“Mm-hmm…” Laurel humored him.</p><p>“Mom?”</p><p>“I’m right here, sweetie. Get some sleep now.” She rewet the towel and draped it carefully over his forehead. Within moments, her patient was asleep. “Poor guy,” Laurel said sadly, smoothing Barley’s hair.</p><p>“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Barley this sick,” whispered Ian.</p><p>“It’s been a long time,” his mother agreed. She favored him with a tired smile. “But Barley’s strong like his mom. He’s gonna be okay.”</p><p> “Do you uh, want me to start some laundry?” Ian wasn’t sure he could handle puke cleanup.</p><p>“Thank you, honey but I’ll take care of Barley’s room.” Laurel said, as if reading his mind. “How about you just sit with him a while, keep that cold compress from drying out?”</p><p>That, Ian could handle.</p><p>“Sure thing, Dr. Mom.”</p><p>-----</p><p>Ian had never pictured himself as a nurse (too many bodily fluids involved) but this part wasn’t so bad. While their mom cleaned up, Ian stayed by his brother’s side, watching for any signs of discomfort. He kept the compress cold and even got Barley to take a few sips of water when he occasionally stirred. It didn’t take long at all for the older boy’s temperature to start going down.</p><p>“He looks better already,” Laurel remarked softly, brushing Barley’s cheek with the backs of her fingers.</p><p>“Yeah, I think the medicine’s working,” Ian agreed. “Thanks for letting me help, Mom.”</p><p>Laurel leaned down and kissed her younger son’s head.</p><p>“Thank you for helping take care of your big brother. I know he’ll appreciate it.”</p><p>“Should we let him stay on the couch for now?”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s better to let your patient sleep if he’s comfortable. Barley’ll have a clean bed to look forward to later.”</p><p>As in most situations, Laurel was right. Barley was feeling a lot better by the time Colt returned from his day shift. The teen still wasn’t up for a big dinner but he did manage to keep down a few bites of soup. For his part, Colt was glad to see his stepson improving, not just because he cared about Barley but also because he was extremely squeamish around sick people.</p><p>-----</p><p>Barley slept through most of Sunday, and with Monday came a rare day off for both Laurel and Colt. The latter had planned a nice dinner date weeks ago with reservations to their favorite restaurant. Laurel had been looking forward to going out, but couldn’t help feeling guilty with a sick kid at home. Barley, sick of being sick, convinced her to go ahead.</p><p>“Mom, I’m fine. Go ahead and have a good time.”</p><p>“Well,” Laurel said slowly. “I suppose we’re not going to be gone that long.”</p><p>“Exactly!” said Barley. He threw an arm around Ian and pulled him to his side. “Besides, Ian’s gonna be here to make sure I don’t overdo it.”</p><p>“Yeah, Mom. I can always shrink him if he misbehaves.”</p><p>“Okay, okay,” Laurel laughed.</p><p>-----</p><p>Once the adults were safely down the street and out of earshot, Barley whooped and went to the living room to set up their gaming system.</p><p>“Wanna play something?” he asked Ian.</p><p>“Sure,” Ian said.</p><p>Video games weren’t too physical, after all but after an hour of playing, Barley was starting to look drained. Of course, his brother noticed.</p><p>“You feel okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m good.”</p><p>“Because if you start getting sick again, Mom’s gonna come home and kick both our butts.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know,” Barley sighed. “I’m fine, just kinda tired.”</p><p>Ian felt his brother’s forehead and relaxed a bit.</p><p>“Wanna crash on the couch for a while? I can grab us some snacks and put a movie on.”</p><p>“That…sounds awesome actually.”</p><p>So the boys piled on the couch with Blazey between them and enjoyed a movie marathon until their parents came home. When Laurel saw her boys curled up together and sound asleep, she just had to take a picture. She made it her new wallpaper.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I tried to keep in character as much as possible. I hope this doesn't seem rushed; I've been working on it for ages. I just really wanted to see Barley be the one to get taken care of for once. Please feel free to review!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>